watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Notability Policy
This policy outlines the requirements for certain topics or subjects. Requirements for Biography articles New girls All girls that appear on the channel first immediately get articles, regardless of whether their status as guest or regular has not been identified, although they are always assumed guests beforehand. However, they must physically appear and be participating in the video (such as playing a game or hosting a video). If a girl makes their first appearance on the channel in a livestream video, a montage video (specifically the montage itself), or a vlog video (specifically vlogs similar to the Emerald City Comic Con vlogs), they may not get an article until they have appeared in a video that is none of the aforementioned video types. If a girl appears on the stream first, they may only get an article once they appear on the channel and have fulfilled the aforementioned requirements, they will also be identified as a guest. If they don't, they will have their social media account (if any) linked in the affiliate section of the GP Members template. Returning members will not be moved out of the former category unless they plan to return to the channel as a core or guest member, regardless of if they make multiple return appearances. They must officially be announced whether they have returned to the channel. Fans, Youtubers/Streamers, or other Fans of the channel that physically appear and participates on the channel or the streams more than once are permanently affiliates, unless they decide to join the core group (but not as an editor). If a fan appears in a vlog in the same vain as the Emerald City Comic Con vlogs, they will not get an article. If a Youtuber or streamer appears on the channel or stream, they will have their Youtube or Twitch channel linked in the affiliate section of the GP Members template. For non Youtubers or streamers, they will have their social media account or website (if any) linked in the affiliate section of the GP Members template. If a child makes a prominent appearance in a video or a stream, they will not get an article, regardless of if they fit all the requirements. Requirements for specific video appearances Video appearances are separated between three categories: public videos, unlisted/private videos, and livestream videos. Each category has a specific set of requirements in order for a video to count as an appearance. Public videos For public videos, there are three requirements in what counts as a public video appearance, and they must meet all three requirements. #They must make a physical appearance in the video. #They must be participating in the video (such as hosting a video or playing a game). #The video is not a montage video (unless there's a introduction before the montage itself) or a livestream video. Unlisted/private videos For unlisted or private videos, there is only one requirement for it to count as a video appearance, which is that it must be new footage and not repeated footage. For example, the The Wolf Among Us series counts as they are new footage, but the individual Whack Your Ex videos do not since they are already counted with the main video. Livestream videos For livestream videos, they are more flexible, where simply appearing in the video counts as an appearance. The only strict requirement for livestream videos is that it has to be a video that was uploaded onto the channel. ---- Category:Style Guide Category:Policy